Dear Felix (PewdieCry)
by Milk-n-Pork
Summary: War has separated two unfortunate lovers and their only communication is through sending letters and gifts back and forth. Felix awaits Cry's return, worrying and praying for his safety. Will Cry be able to return to Felix's arms again?


_Dear Felix,_

_It's only been a week since I last saw you, but I already miss you. Well, what can I say? We were always inseparable back then. I'm sorry I wasn't able to send you any letters since we were busy with settling in, training and all that. The captain was pretty strict and never let us slack one bit. Can you believe that he slapped one of the other soldiers on the first week? Well, as long as I do good, I guess I could steer clear of his violence._

_But enough about me, how have you been? I hope the cat doesn't give you allergies again - too bad I can't be there to help you. Remember when I first brought him to our house? You went red and were sneezing while I took care of you. The memories somehow make my heart swell with longing. I really hope I could come home as soon as possible... I really miss you, you know?_

_Missing you,_  
_Cry_

* * *

_Dear Felix,_

_Today, our training focused more on using guns. It made me smile a bit, because I remembered the days when we played so many video games together. Hey, Pewds. Do you remember? I'm not going to lie, you pretty much kicked my ass back then. When I come back home, you better be ready for some Portal and Cry of Fear nostalgia, 'cause I'm taking my revenge!_

_Well, I have to go now. Captain is calling us for exercise. Wouldn't want to get hit by the big guy now, eh? I'm sorry that my letters are so short; I've been busy and stressed lately. I promise, I'll write longer next time. Anyway, I love you and I really miss you._

_P.S. Did you know that the food here tastes bad? Really bad, worse than when you first tried to make creepy pasta- I mean, spaghetti. Just kidding... hope I made you smile. Though you should remind me to teach you how to cook it correctly when I come back._

_Broday everyday,_  
_Cry_

* * *

_Dear Felix,_

_Today I wasn't so lucky. I was just being so clumsy and tripped on a rock, and now I had some thorns pierce through my arm for falling on a rose bush because of it. The captain yelled at me for daydreaming, but at least I met new friends because of it. The people here aren't so bad after all - they told me not to be affected by the captain's words, since he was just worrying about his team, and they healed my arm and stayed by my side while we traveled the forests._

_Which reminds me... Have you been taking the dogs to the park lately? You better be, and you definitely should take them to that special one, okay? That one park, where we met... Another one on our to-do-list when I return, we're definitely going there, and you better remind me to check that bench, okay? That bench where we carved our initials together._

_Well, I'm feeling really tired now. I'm gonna go ahead and get some sleep, okay? I'll just see you in my dreams, Felix._

_P.S. I got the photo you sent me. I'm sure it would make up for those sleepless nights that I never got a chance to see your face. Just keep smiling, like you do in this photograph, okay? I'll come home soon._

_Thinking about you,_  
_Cry_

* * *

_Dear Felix,_

_The training has gotten really vigorous. The captain was so much stricter, and we were woken up early and slept late. Everyone who used to chat casually on break times were silent, and that was understandable. Felix, I think the time for war is coming. The day we've been training for all this time is nearing, and I can't help but feel uneasy about it. If only you could come all the way here and comfort me, I would love to be in your arms right now._

_But I won't give up just yet. I'm not breaking our promise, Felix. I'm going to live, to survive this. For you._

_Homesick as hell,_  
_Cry_

* * *

_Dear Felix,_

_This might be my last letter to you, love. Everyone is praying and writing their own letters to their loved ones, and the whole place is quiet. Even the captain was silently in prayer. I don't know if I will live to see your face again and hold you, but before we go to war, I just want to tell you one more time how much you mean to me, even though I've told you countless times._

_Felix, I love you so so much, and I don't know how many words I should write to stress this enough. If I die in this place, I hope you find your happiness and live a happy life. For me. I hope you won't forget about me though, I might get lonely up there._

_What am I even saying? I know I should be hopeful right now, believe that I will survive this and return to your arms, but... I just thought you should know just in case._

_Well, I have to go now. Wish me luck, then._

_P.S. I love you._

_Love,_  
_Cry_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Kjellberg,_

_We regret to inform you of your husband's death. We know it comes as striking news to you, your family and loved ones. How tragic that men, and women alike, must depart from this life at such a young age. Our deepest sympathies and affections are extended to you and your family. We – and I especially – cannot begin to comprehend the grief and sorrow that you'll experience within the next few days._

_In this vocation lives of good men, like your husband, are put on the line to save others, and to better the society in which we must live. This means any small error can be costly. Our team failed to protect your husband, and together we will forever regret it._

_We honored and revered your husband – our brother – in life; we wish to bequeath his memory in death. God bless you; may He remain with you and comfort you in your trials and loneliness._

_We extend to you our deepest regrets and most sincere apologies._

_Respectfully yours,_  
_Jeffrey Denning_  
_Delta Squad_

* * *

It had only been three days since I received the letter from the military. Everyone was shocked when I relayed the news, but all I thought was the fact that Cry had broken our promise. He had betrayed my trust, yet... deep inside, I couldn't find the strength to hate him.

No, he wasn't dead yet. He would come back, shout "I'm home!" and burst through the door with a smile. And I would smile back, as I had promised him, and everything would go back to normal. We would do everything we planned: play video games, go to our special park with Puga and Edgar, and he'd teach me how to cook spaghetti correctly.

He wasn't dead. It just wasn't possible; Cry never broke his promises.

Fueled by fear-driven hope, I tore the paper in my hand to shreds. "Sincere apologies", "husband's death"... That's bullshit. This is all just a big, sick joke, isn't it? Seconds later, Cry would burst in and apologize, and everyone would laugh, saying "We got you, didn't we?"

Then I stopped for a moment, and realized how stupid I was being. I was trying to fool myself again, out of inability to accept the cruel reality that Cry was dead. He was gone. Forever. He had broken our promise, the one I clung onto while waiting for him to come home, to come back to me.

But he never did, and I had been waiting in vain.

Sighing, I dragged my feet towards the couch and lazily plopped down to turn on the TV and sleep. It's been like this ever since he was gone, except now I've gotten worse now that I know that he won't come back. Puga and Edgar are with Marzia now, because I couldn't take care of them anymore... I couldn't even take care of myself, anyway.

Before I knew it, I had found myself drifting into sleep with the TV turned on. Again. Not that I cared about the bills anyway. Soon, I woke up from a not-so-refreshing sleep and the first thing I noticed was the loud noise of the said TV. Reaching over, I searched for the remote control on the side table and struggled a bit to get it, but it only failed miserably when the doorbell rang and I knocked it down in surprise, making it fall to the ground.

"Ah, great..." I grumbled loudly, standing up. The doorbell continued to ring repeatedly, and I shot an annoyed look towards the door._Impatient bastard._ "Who is it?"

Something between the sound of a weak wail and a dog whimpering served as my response and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Curiosity drove me to speed up as I strode to the door and opened it.

The sight of chocolate locks and blue eyes made me gasp in realization.


End file.
